Dragonball Z: The Final Saga
by DigiGuy
Summary: A supernatural force awakens!!!!
1. Default Chapter

DRAGONBALL Z  
The Final Saga   
  
EPISODE 1: Evil Brews  
  
The rain poured down onto West City, leaving   
a damp smell in the air. In the Capsule Corp Building, Vegeta and   
Trunks were sparring in the gravity room. "HEY,YUH!!!" Trunks   
charged up an energy beam and fired at Vegeta, who was also   
charging his own energy beam. "AAHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta fired his own   
beam, and jumped away from the explosion caused by the meeting   
blasts. ZZZZEEEE!!! The lights flickered out. Meanwhile in space a   
unidentified object entered the milky way galaxy.  
  
Lightning struck Mt.Hercule, opening a hole   
deep into the Earth. Mud began to flow into the hole, the mud landed   
in magma, and hardened into rock. Sploosh! A arm grabbed hold of   
the rock, and then dropped into the magma, leaving the rock   
mysteriously frozen.  
  
"Hey dad its snowing," Goten pointed at the   
sky. " That's strange, It was sunny a minute ago." Goku rubbed his   
son's hair. "Dad? Can I go make a snow angel?" Asked Goten.  
  
Mt. Hercule began to shake as its magma   
core began to burst. BOOM!! Something jumped out of the volcano.   
"Vegeta, Goku, I'll get my revenge…somehow…" The Figure flew   
away from the erupting mountain.  
  
NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z!!!  
  
Evil seeks revenge!! 


	2. Ep 2

EPISODE 2: ATTACK!!  
  
A figure flew across the sky. " This planets cities are so close, unlike Namek. They're really making this easy for me. It doesn't matter, They're all going to be dead sooner or later anyway." The figure chuckled madly and flew out of site.  
  
" VEGETA!!! GO GET BRA'S BIB NOW!!!" Bulma screamed. Bra was now 1 and a half years old and had just started eating baby food. Currently she was spilling her food on her clothes. Vegeta proceeded across the kitchen and opened the cupboard where Bulma kept the bibs. KraK! The window exploded into a million pieces. Bra began to cry wildly. Vegeta looked out of the square frame, and saw the city tower explode sending metal onto the streets of West City. Without thinking Vegeta powered up into a super-sayin, and flew towards the scene of destruction.  
  
Vegeta arrived in time to stop a steel girder from falling onto the fire department. Suddenly the streets exploded exposing the subway rail line, or what was left of it. Vegeta descended into the subway tunnel. Vegeta then began to fly through the tunnels searching for survivors. Vegeta came upon a subway station where many charred bodys were. While Vegeta searched upon the remains he found a single calling card, A armor suit from Freiza's spaceship. KABOOM! Vegeta quickly broke through the tunnel only to find most of the Capsule Corp Building incinerated and flying above the ruins was Freiza holding an unconscious Trunks.  
  
Next time:  
  
Vegeta fights for the life of his son!!!! Don't miss the next action packed episode of Dragonball Z!!!! 


	3. Ep 3

EPISODE 3: RETURN  
  
Vegeta silently charged up an enegy beam paying no attention to Freiza's rants. "Let me ask you one question before I pound you, How did you return to the land of the living?" Freiza chuckled quietly and began to speak, "I guess I can tell you. As you know I was dead. But right now I am living. It began when my brother arrived in other-world."  
  
Gohan flew towards the scene of destruction, currently 10 million were missing, and 3 million people were confirmed dead. Gohan flew over the gapping hole created from the blast that started this chaotic nightmare. One thing was still nagging at him, who was Vegeta fighting?  
  
"Goten, grab on to my hand, I'm going to take us to West City via instant transmission." Father and son dissapeared from the snowy field. Poof! A Namek frog jumped out of the snow.  
  
Vegeta wiped the blood flowing from his mouth. " Death Beam!" Vegeta was hit by a beam of energy leaving him screaming in pain. Vegeta felt the splatter onto his blue fighting uniform. Freiza punched Vegeta in the stomach making more blood splatter from his mouth. Vegeta was sent flying into a damaged wall. "Had enough yet Vegeta?" Freiza punched Vegeta hard enough to punch a hole through Vegeta. Vegeta went limp. Freiza turned around and saw Gohan standing on the top of the ruins of Capsule Corp, unprepared to face the onslaught ahead.  
  
Next episode: Gohan Vs Freiza!!!! 


End file.
